My Sister the Hollow
by CatCatFlipper
Summary: It was just another boring day as a lieutenant of squad seven in the Soul Society, until I was given a mission to kill a high level hollow. The hollow was located in Karakura town. After I grabbed my Zanpakuto I decided to head out. Something inside of me felt like this would be an interesting visit to the world of the living. Little did I know how right I was.


Chapter 1: The Seventh's Lieutenant and the New Sexta Espada

 **AN: this is after Ichigo's first fight with Grimmjow and Ichigo has already started training with the vizards. Very slight AU because of the OCs.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" **Conversations"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

It was just another boring day as a lieutenant of squad seven in the Soul Society, until I was given a mission to kill a high level hollow. The hollow was located in Karakura town. After I grabbed my Zanpakuto I decided to head out. Something inside of me felt like this would be an interesting visit to the world of the living.

Little did I know how right I was.

* * *

 **Yakeru POV**

I exited the Senkaimon gates and was greeted by the streetlights of the small town of Karakura. The orders I received suggested that I make my way to the Kurosaki household to meet up with the resident substitute soul reaper.

I was wearing a standard shihakusho with the squad seven's lieutenants badge, I had decided to keep my long brown hair down.

As I walked down the street I got a feeling as if I forgot something, but I couldn't quite place what it was. 'Can't be anything important' I thought as I walked up to the door of the Kurosaki clinic.

I sighed as I realised that I probably shouldn't knock since I wasn't in a gigai and most likely someone in the house can't see me.

I decided it's best just to sneak into the house through the window to the substitute's room, but before I could get around to the side of the house I heard a Senkaimon open near by.

'Wonder what that's about?' I thought as I turned the corner to see who was about to come out of the gate. Then it hit me, the thing I forgot about, it was a person. And judging from the very cold atmosphere I can deduce it is now a very angry person.

I could also see she was angry by the way she stomped out of the gate and glared at me. If looks could kill I would have died a thousand deaths.

"H-hey Rukia," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Rukia just got even madder, if that was even possible, and the temperature of the temperature dropped a few degrees, "Don't you 'Hey Rukia' me! You forgot about me!" Rukia said fuming.

"Well it's kinda easy, considering your height," I quietly mumbled.

Rukia was livid, apparently she heard me. "WHY YO-" Rukia never got to finish her sentence because an equally as mad orange idiot soon bolted out of his house.

"Can you two be Quiet!" Ichigo yelled at us both but Rukia didn't quite like his proposition.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea what this freak of nature has called me!" Rukia screamed out.

I simply replied, "It's not my fault I'm this tall, and I'm not a freak of nature, My captain is at least a foot taller than me."It said sheepishly. 'Just because I'm a few inches taller than Ichigo, does not warrant me to be called a freak' I thought as Rukia continued to ramble on about how much of a freak I am.

I interrupted Rukia's ramblings when I spoke, "Can we please just get back on track?" Then I turned to Ichigo, Having received some very interesting information in my briefing I thought it best to hurry. "Ichigo it seems one of your friends is a target for Aizen."

At this Ichigo's eyes darkened and he nodded grimly, we all sauntered into his house and up into his bedroom to talk about what exactly I saw in my report.

Sitting down on the floor cross legged I started, "It seems that the new sixth espada wants to capture your friend Orihime." I said bluntly, after Ichigo heard that it was the sixth espada he growled lowly.

He spoke almost under his breath but loud enough to hear, "Just let Grimmjow come, I can beat him this time."

"That's the thing… I said the _new_ sixth espada, it's not grimmjow." at this both Ichigo and Rukia paled, apparently she had not been informed about this bit of information.

"What happened to grimmjow?" Rukia asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

I sighed then responded, "We don't know."

* * *

 **Shimofuri POV**

 _The smell of blood wafted through the air as I walked down one of the maze like hallways of las noches._

 _It was like any normal day, I had my reddish brown hair covering my right eye and falling slightly below my waist. I had recently modified my outfit as to keep me cool in the summer of Hueco Mundo, it started as the standard uniform top but was cropped off a few inches under my chest. I also had the standard hakama pants nothing really changed there, my zanpakuto hung loosely at my hips._

 _I had heard that Grimmjow had come back from one of his little escapades in the world of the living, and of course I wanted to greet him._

 _I had used my pesquisa as to find him faster, but found he was with Tosen. This had worried me, something felt wrong._

 _I heard doors open and felt the familiar feeling of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure come closer. I ran over to him, something was definitely off, the smell of blood it was coming from him!_

" _Grimmjow!" I yelled as I ran to him, his head shot up to look at me, there was a hint of regret in his eyes but it left as soon as it came._

" _Yeah, Shimofuri can you help me get some bandages over this stump." Grimmjow turned to show the stump and I closed the distance between us to try and help stop the bleeding._

" _What the hell happened Grimmjow?!" I asked as I pulled out the spare bandages I keep on me in case of emergency._

 _I started to remove the side of his shirt were the injury was as he spoke, "Tosen thought it would be funny if he cut off my damn arm."_

 _I finished wrapping what was left of his arm and looked into his eyes, I could tell my look wasn't the friendliest by what he said next. "Hey, don't do anything stupid… I know what your thinking and you can't. You're not even an espada if you do actual kill Tosen, Aizen_ _ **will**_ _kill you."_

 _Apparently he knew exactly what I was thinking, 'I'm going to kill that bastard Tosen for hurting Grimm.' But hopefully he didn't get the last part, he would probably die of laughter if I actually called him Grimm._

 _I nodded my head understanding that he was right. If I attacked Tosen I would be dead then I couldn't take care of grimmjow anymore. And I know this idiot still needs me._

" _Ok… I won't do it, Just be more careful next time. You know this injury will probably cost you your rank!" He nodded, he knew and yet he was still this level headed, 'He really confuses me...' I had expected him to freak out._

" _I know that." He responded and it almost sounded happy. "I want you to take my place as the sexta espada, Shimofuri." he gave a slight smile after speaking._

 _I was shocked I definitely didn't expect this. "W-what!" I nearly screamed but he just grinned and ruffled my hair. "Y-you want me to take your p-place." I said it almost disbelievingly._

 _He stopped grinning and put me in a one armed headlock, "Didn't you hear me BAKA!" he screamed in my ear but I was still shocked he wanted me to have his place._

 _Then the realisation hit me, 'I'm gonna have to fight for it.' He must have seen the look on my face because he released the headlock and frowned at me._

" _Jesus… Can't you just fight for what you want for once!" Then he grinned again, "You're so badass you're probably even stronger than me, but you choose not to use your power." The he took on a neutral look as he finished, "or is it that you're afraid to loose control?"_

 _He hit the nail right on the head with that one, The last time I fought was for Grimmjow, that was almost a year ago. I had almost lost control, but I have to get over it. 'Grimms right I have to fight sometime.'_

 _He could probably see my expression lighten because he put on a toothy grin and spoke, "Now that's the attitude, just gimme a ticket to the show." He patted my shoulder as he walked by and said one last thing before disappearing, "Thanks for the bandages, Shimo."_

 _I blushed after he left, 'that's the first time he called me by a nickname.' Then I scowled deeper than I ever had before, 'I am probably going to have to fight Luppi for his position… I'll think more about that tomorrow, first I need to see if there is a way to get Grimms arm back.'_

Now I'm in some crummy town in the world of the living looking for some weird orange headed healer. 'Now I know why Grimm wanted to be a higher number, he got all the worst jobs.' I was pretty okay with it though, 'at least this girl might be able to heal Grimm!' and after that I was just plain ecstatic.

* * *

 **Yakeru POV**

Me, Rukia, and Ichigo all raced out of the house when we felt a huge spiritual pressure closing in.

Once we got into the street the sound of a gargantua opening rang in my ears and I turned my head to see what is was.

It was a woman, around the same age as me maybe a little older, she had reddish brown hair covering her right eye and falling down to her waist. She had her hollow hole right below her breasts and the number six tattooed to the right of the hole. She wore the standard arrancar hakama but the top was cropped to just cover her chest.

Then I saw her face, there was something oddly familiar about her. Her mask was in the form of wolf ears that were mounted atop her head and gave off an icy feeling.

I felt like I knew her, but how could I? I drew my Zanpakuto and so did Rukia and carrot top, but the woman just stood there staring at us.

Then she spoke, "Hey you, midget. Is that an ice Zanpakuto?" Everyone within a twelve meter radius could hear a vein popping on Rukia's head. Whoever this lady was she's dead now.

Both me and Ichigo got the idea of what would happen next and we slowly backed away.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" As Rukia said this a frost circle on the ground appeared under the espada.

'Well I thought this would last longer.' I thought to myself as the Ice pillar that went past the sky appeared encasing the woman.

That's when we heard it, it was an ear splitting cackle and it was getting louder. We had started walking away when we heard it but we soon turned around when we found out were it was coming from.

The espada was walking out of the ice pillar like it wasn't even there, just simply fazing through it.

"My my, you're a feisty one. Too bad I didn't come here to play." The woman spoke coolly as though she hadn't just walked through one of sode no Shirayuki's most powerful attacks completely unharmed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your search for Orihime ends here!" I shouted as I ran up to her my zanpakuto ready to strike.

My eyes widen as she used sonido to come right into my face and give a small laugh. She batted away my zanpakuto as though it were nothing and it flew out of my hands, then she came closer and whispered to me.

"I feel like I know you." It was a statement like she didn't even care that I could be someone she knew.

Then as quickly as she came, she left. I wasn't on the street anymore, I was in the forest at the outskirts of town. 'How did she move me here so fast! I didn't even see it happen!'

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

My eyes widened when I saw Yakeru disappear into thin air, like she was never here. Then the espada turned to me and started walking closer, her eyes never left mine.

I felt like I was being hunted, I willed every muscle in my body to move but I couldn't. She kept getting closer, my heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears, This woman was terrifying, and I felt her full effects.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" I heard rukia's voice call out and when the espada looked away to dodge I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"GET YOU HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT ICHIGO!" Yep the same old Rukia. But she was right, I had to attack to not just stand here, for all I know she could have just killed Yakeru!

The woman was now walking towards Rukia a little faster than she had me and Rukia fell to her knees, she couldn't stand she was so afraid. 'That bitch!' I thought as I charged at the espada.

The Espada didn't even look away from Rukia as I came closer, I put all the spiritual energy I could muster into this blow. I closed my eyes and brought it down on her head with all my strength and then it stopped and all was silent.

I opened my eyes to see my sword was blocked by two fingers on her left hand. She turned her head to look at me and the raw fear that emanated from her stare consumed me until the only thing in my brain was one word. 'Run!'

But I couldn't run I had to defeat her. I had to protect Rukia and save Yakeru!

"Tsk tsk, what your turn little boy" She spoke through a feral toothy grin.

I thought if there was one way to describe this woman it would be, 'Grimmjow on steroids.'

She shifted her right hand towards me and pushed me away so hard that I went flying into the street. Then I felt a foot connect with my stomach and I hit the ground and created a crater, I had no air in my lungs, I couldn't even open my eyes.

I lay there and let unconsciousness take over my body and all I can do is hope that Yakeru and Rukia will be okay. The last thing I think before passing out is, 'Damn… I didn't even get to hollowfy.'

* * *

 **Rukia POV**

I saw the woman leave after she swatted Ichigo away like a fly, but she was back so fast it was like she didn't even move.

She started walking closer to me again and the ground under her froze as she walked on it. What this woman was, I couldn't tell you, but I could tell you she scared the shit out of me.

The sextas espadas grin got wider, if that was even possible. But when she got closer the grin turned into a snarl and as she spoke it felt like I was being stabbed.

"Where is Orihime." Those simple words made me collapse to my knees in fear and pain. To late did I notice that not only the ground was frozen but the left half of my body was covered in a thin layer of ice that made it hard to move.

'She can use ice and snow too, that's why she asked earlier.' I thought but I was quickly sent back into mindless fear when she spoke again.

"Tell me where she is!" She spoke, there was a touch of sadness in her voice that would be unnoticed if I wasn't so accustomed to Byakuya. But why would this espada be sad, I had no time for these questions though because the Sexta espada was towering over me now.

She reached down to me and grabbed my neck in her left hand and lifted me up to eye level with her, she was around six foot maybe a little taller so I was well off the ground.

She growled and it was so much like that of a wolf it sent shivers down my spine. "I said tell me where your little healer Orihime Is, or else I'll snap your neck right here and now!"

"Never!" I spit out between clenched teeth.

Then something unexpected happened, she reached into her pocket and took out a capsule of liquid then spoke, "Fine then." She opened the capsule then poured it on my forehead, then I blacked out.

* * *

 **Shimofuri POV**

'That was Ichigo! He must be fighting that great orange buffon! He's gonna get himself killed.' I thought as I ran in that direction, I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure in.

'God his pressures weak, what happened… I've only been gone for about a minute or so.' I finally reached where the edge of a giant crater in the middle of dirt road.

I get closer and look down, and sure enough I see the substitute bloody and beaten in the center of it.

I start running down to him, just to make sure he was still alive. When I get down to him he isn't moving and his eyes are closed, 'Maybe he did die...'

I take a step closer and his eyes bolt open, 'And I was so hopeful.'

"Yakeru! You're okay? Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked and this confuses me, 'maybe he just doesn't know how long he was out for.'

I sighed and answered, "Yeah we're all okay, Rukia's spiritual pressure is stable, you're the only one hurt idiot."

"That's good, where did that espada go, do you know?" Ichigo asked seriously.

My eyes widen when I sense were the espada is, this can't be good, "...Orihime..." I mumble under my breath, "I'll be right back!" I yelled to the incapacitated substitute as I run in the direction of Orihime's apartment.

'We can't let her take Orihime!'

* * *

 **Rukia POV**

I open my eyes to see I was still on the street and by the look of things I wasn't out for very long, maybe a couple of minutes minutes.

'What was that strange substance that she poured on me, what did it do?' I sat up and touched my forehead, there was no trace of the liquid.

I stood up and then sensed for any spiritual pressure to see where she might have gone, I felt Ichigo's pressure it was about forty meters away, but he was alive. Then there was Yakeru, she was moving and fast, she was sprinting, why?

Then I sensed farther and my eyes widened in fear, the sexta espada was at Orihime's apartment. 'How did she find out where Orihime was?'

I flash stepped as fast as I could I had to help stop this espada from taking Orihime.

* * *

 **Shimofuri POV**

 _I poured the clear liquid onto her head and her eyes went blank. "Great, this should be much quicker." I said with a grin._

" _Now tell me midget, where is this Orihime girl?" I asked my grin growing. 'I'll have to thank Szayel Aporro for this later'_

" _Orihime's apartment is located directly to the south of here, her spiritual energy is being blocked from you by the soul society, you should still be able to locate it using your pesquisa to sense her though." She spoke with no emotion, it barely even sounded like her._

" _One last thing, that other girl… what was her name?" I was slightly scared for the answer, if I did know her, then I couldn't remember her._

" _Yakeru Wakehanasu" I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

' _That… that was the name of my little sister… That can't be possible, there obviously not the same person.' I thought to myself as I dropped the girl._

" _Sleep" I commanded the girl and she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out._

 _I used sonido as I headed in the direction of Orihime, 'My number one priority is grimmjow, I'll do whatever I can to help him, and right now that is capturing this girl. Nothing can stop me.'_

I arrived at the girl's apartment and knocked on the door, I heard a faint, "Just a minute!" and the shuffling of feet before a well endowed teenage girl with orange hair opened the door.

* * *

 **An: I hope you like the two OCs, they are here to stay.**

 **This story is a collaboration between me and Nashi012704, she is a big help!**


End file.
